The present invention generally relates to modules used to construct tiered seating structures. Tiered seating structures are used in stadiums and arenas to provide seating for spectators. These structures include an underlying support structure that holds a runner and riser assembly. The runner and riser assembly provides an area on which people may walk on the seating structure and provides a base for attachment of seats or bleachers.
Often, these runner and riser assemblies are constructed as precast construction modules that are shipped to the installation site and then assembled on-site. Traditionally, the seating structures have been formed from concrete, creating modules that are very heavy. The modules could be made smaller, but this increases the time and labor needed for installation.
Making the runner and riser modules from metal can reduce the weight of the modules and make installation of the modules quicker and easier. However, metal seating is typically confined to smaller scale bleacher structures, as larger scale metal structures become less cost effective. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.